mdickiefandomcom-20200213-history
Whack Ax
* Whack Ax is a recurring character in MDickie games. He made his first mobile appearance in Wrestling Revolution 2D. Appearance Whack Ax has a fair skin, a brown mullet, black shorts, and black boots. He wears white fingerless wrist tapes on each arm. History Origin Whax Ax is the identical Twin Brother of Whax Oz during their Childhood they would always be compared But Whax Oz who was jealous of his Older Brothers argued that he was not identical while Whax Ax argued they were they often played games with each other but they always ended with ties every single time it did Wrestling Revolution = For his wrestling and casual costumes, he wears a pair of elbow pads on each elbows, and a pair of knee pads on each knees along with the outfit mentioned above. For his referee costume, he retains the same costume, but wears a sleeveless referee uniform instead of the pink shirt and lacks the wrist tapes and elbow pads. Hard Time For his prisoner clothes, his outfit resembles his regular outfit, but instead the shirt is white and the shorts is orange-colored. For his civilian clothes, he wears his regular outfit. For his police uniform, he wears a blue sleeveless buttondown with a black name tag on his left chest and a police badge on his right chest. PopScene He wears a grey headphones and carries a pink guitar. Wrestling Revolution 3D For his casual costumes, he wears a pair of elbow pads on each elbows, and a pair of knee pads on each knees along with the outfit mentioned above. For his referee costume, he retains the same costume, but wears a sleeveless referee uniform instead of the pink shirt and lacks the wrist tapes and elbow pads. SchooI Days For his student attire, his outfit resembles his regular outfit but instead wears a white short-sleeved button up polo with an apple green necktie and didn't have the wrist tapes. For his civilian attire, he wears his regular outfit. For his teacher attire, he wears a lavender button up with a lavender necktie under a black suit. He also wears black pants and black shoes. Weekend WarriorsWeekend Warriors MMA For his fighting and casual costume, he wears his regular outfit but with elbow and knee pads. For his referee costume, his outfit resembles his regular outfit but he wears a black sleeveless polo shirt, black shorts with two white stripes on each side, and wears a pair of black gloves. Super City For his civilian costume, he wears his regular outfit but without the wrist tapes and wears elbow pads. For his superhuman costume, he wears a lavender full body suit with a white thunderbolt symbol, white gloves on each hand, black trunks, a white belt, and a lavender headband with three lines heading in different directions. He also wears a black cape. In an interview on his website, Mat Dickie said that Whack Ax was originally intended to be the MDickie universe's answer to Bret Hart; he described Whack Ax as a "happy accident" that happened when the model's torso was mistakenly painted pink. He has, however, been supplanted by Brad Goodman as the MDickie-verse's Bret Hart parody. In Popscene, he is one of the artists in The Underground. He appears as a student in School Days and an inmate in Hard Time. He also appears in And As a Boxer In Reach. He also has a brother named Whack Oz. In a topic called 'Sibling Rivalry' in MDickie's game 'The Lucino Show', the two argue about strength and equality. He is the World Champion in Federation Online Starting ' Wrestling Revolution' ' Wrestling Revolution 3D' ' Weekend Warriors MMA' Gallery Category:Popscene Category:School Days Category:Hard Time Category:Wrestling Revolution 3D Category:The Underground Category:Recurring non-parody characters Category:Hidden categories Category:Mdickie Show Charcters Category:Federation Online Category:Wrestling Revolution 2D Category:Males